Quedate a mi lado
by Rose Mary Landry Gauliet
Summary: Ryuzaki ha cambiado drasticamente su comportamiento hacia Light, pero este no recuerda nada en lo referente al caso de Kira L se dará cuenta que lo más importante...no es cerrar el caso LxLight y ligero MelloxNear
1. Sin remordimiento

**Se giró sobre la cama, solo para sentir nuevamente el punzante dolor el cual había cesado a causa del sueño.**

**Estiró su brazo, aun sin abrir los ojos, solo para percatarse de nueva cuenta que el pelinegro no estaba a su lado. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría, ¿Cuántas veces no le había mencionado lo mucho que lo amaba?...y sin embargo un "ya lo sé" era lo que obtenía por respuesta de Ryuzaki.**

**Se levantó lentamente de la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por rasguños y moretones. Frunció el entrecejo a causa del inmenso dolor en su cuerpo.**

**Se agachó para tomar su ropa, pero se detuvo…ya lo recordaba, su camisa blanca estaba rasgada por la mitad y sus pantalones cubiertos por pequeñas manchas de sangre seca.**

**No entendía el comportamiento de Ryuzaki hacia él, pero lo que más le agobiaba era el hecho de saber que él soportaba todo aquello porque lo amaba. Últimamente los altibajos en el cambio de humor de L lo tenían bastante desconcertado.**

**El había aceptado irse a vivir con él, aunque Ryuzaki le dijera desde un principio que era para mantenerlo vigilado, puesto que aun existían altas probabilidades de que él fuera Kira, sin importar que los asesinatos hubieran cesado por completo. ¿Qué pretendía con ello Ryuzaki?**

**Se encaminó a la regadera para tomar un baño, ¿Por qué seguía soportando los humillantes tratos del detective?...porque lo amaba, y aunque le doliera admitirlo era cierto, el amor es ciego, el veía en Ryuzaki todas las cualidades de su pareja perfecta, o al menos en un principio había sido así. En cambio L se mostraba indiferente y frio como de costumbre.**

**Cuando tenían relaciones, Ryuzaki lo trataba de la peor manera posible, lastimándolo y procurando que gozara lo menos posible del momento, mientras él se aseguraba de disfrutar en gran medida, satisfaciéndose únicamente a sí mismo.**

**Y entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Ryuzaki al momento de terminar el acto sexual.**

**Flash back**

**Light yacía acostado boca abajo en la cama, presionando con fuerza las sabanas violetas de la cama. Mantenía su cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos marrones.**

**Mientras tanto Ryuzaki lo penetraba sin consideración alguna, cada vez con mayor fuerza y profundidad, observándolo con frialdad, regocijándose con los ahogados gemidos de dolor que escapaban de vez en vez de la boca del castaño.**

**Nada le importaba, salvo complacerse a sí mismo y por ello no se percato del "te amo" que para él iba dirigido.**

**Entonces embistió con mayor fuerza, un gran quejido se escucho por parte de Light, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Continuo con su actividad hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sintió sus piernas flaquear, con una última y fuerte embestida termino por tener su orgasmo dentro del castaño, el cual solo atino a gemir de dolor al sentir el tibio liquido impregnar sus heridas internas.**

**-Light-kun- dijo Ryuzaki con voz ronca mientras salía con brusquedad del castaño. Este respiraba agitado. –Tu dolor- decía agitado. –Es mi placer.**

**Fin flash back**

**-¿Qué significo para ti Ryuzaki?- se preguntaba angustiado saliendo del baño.**

**Kira…así solía llamarlo la mayoría del tiempo…asesino… ¿Por qué asesino?, no entendía a que se refería Ryuzaki con eso, cada vez que le preguntaba recibía un golpe como respuesta. Hasta que finalmente decidió ceder con la interrogante.**

**Había pensado en más de una ocasión irse de ahí, pero no tenía a nadie consigo. Su padre Soichiro había muerto tratando de resolver un caso junto a Ryuzaki.**

**Verlo conectado a una maquina en el hospital era de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban, aun recordaba las palabras que dijo su padre en su último aliento de vida, él estaba orgulloso de saber que su hijo no fuera Kira. Nuevamente la interrogante hacia estragos en su mente. ¿Por qué insistían en llamarlo asesino?**

**¿Por qué había olvidado todo lo sucedido durante el caso que resolvía junto a Ryuzaki?...maldecía interiormente que momentos tan dolorosos como la muerte de su padre, y la partida de su madre hacia el extranjero con Sayu aun siguieran presentes en su mente. Ojala pudiera controlar su mente para decidir que olvidar y que recordar…ojala.**

**Aunque a fin de cuentas, estaba bien recordar aquello, sin esos recuerdos no sería nada ¿o sí?... ¿Qué no estamos formados de los recuerdos?, ya sean alegres o dolorosos constituyen en gran parte lo que somos ahora y lo que podemos llegar a ser más adelante.**

**Suspiró agobiado y procedió a vestirse. El reloj de pared marcaba las 2:00 Ryuzaki no volvería hasta dentro de tres horas y estar en ese enorme edificio solo era asfixiante.**

**Dio un último vistazo al lugar antes de decidirse por salir. Abrió la puerta y observó afligido el nublado cielo…tal vez debería quedarse, pero el encierro no era una opción.**

**Tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió decidido.**

**Caminaba cabizbajo con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarle a Ryuzaki que no era Kira?...la duda lo agobiaba…debía preguntárselo.**

**Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al lado opuesto, esta vez rumbo al cuartel donde seguramente estaría Ryuzaki.**

**El helado viento rozaba su rostro, se colocó el abrigo y continúo caminando. Visualizo una cafetería a contra esquina del cuartel. El frio se volvía insoportable, finalmente se decidió a entrar en el local, unas conocidas voces llamaron su atención.**

**-"¿Cómo que no tienen chocolate?"- se quejaba un rubio de ojos azules en el mostrador.**

**-Mello- decía Near enredando un mechón de su blanco cabello en su dedo índice. –Es una cafetería, no una dulcería- le reprendió con su seria mirada, a lo que el rubio se encogió de hombros y se dió la vuelta.**

–**Pues deberían poner una**

**-Yagami- habló Near observando analíticamente al castaño. Ciertamente se miraba triste, sus bellos ojos cafés ya no reflejaban esa chispa de alegría y determinación tan característicos de él. -¿Qué…- se quedó callado, la preguntaba que estaba a punto de formularle probablemente entristecería mas a Light, si es que eso era posible.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- completo Mello oportunamente la pregunta. Light alzó la mirada, incapaz de ver a los ojos de sus ex compañeros de trabajo. Trató de articular alguna frase convincente que justificara lo que ya sabía inminente.**

**Melancólico trató de esbozar una sonrisa que nunca apareció. No podía…era demasiado difícil sonreír sin motivo aparente, y era mucho peor saber que a nadie le importaba eso.**

**-Solo- finalmente sus músculos faciales se relajaron un poco, mas la sonrisa siguió sin aparecer. –Salí a dar un paseo**

**-Si claro, ¿Y con este clima?- Mello arqueó una ceja y dio un paso al frente, si algo odiaba el rubio eran las mentiras, no había excusa para ello, tarde o temprano una mentira lleva a la otra. El castaño miró hacia otro lado.**

**Near que hasta el momento se mantenía neutral, decidió interferir antes de que el rubio terminara por herir los sentimientos de Light.**

**-Mello eso no es de tu- lo analizó mejor. –De nuestra incumbencia**

**-está bien- dijo Light sonando tranquilo… lo más que le era posible. Aunque interiormente supiera que aquel gesto no era sincero. –iba a ver a Ryuzaki, pero debe estar ocupado en el cuartel**

**-¿Ocupado?**

**-¿Cuartel?- tanto Near como Mello se observaron confundidos entre ellos.**


	2. Debe haber algo mal en mi

-¿Ocupado?

-¿Cuartel?- tanto Near como Mello se observaron confundidos entre ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañado por la actitud de los sucesores de L. Mello abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no previo lo que el albino haría.

Near lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios, dejando a Mello con los ojos bien abiertos y a Light confundido por la repentina acción. Aunque no le sorprendía, la atracción entre esos dos se veía a simple vista, pero siempre había de por medio el estúpido orgullo de saber quien de los dos era el mejor.

Near se separó del beso y observó el sonrojado rostro del rubio, este se limpió la boca con su antebrazo y frunció el ceño.

-¡Near, ¿Por qué demoni…- el albino lo tomó de la mano y lo jaloneo a la salida.

-Yagami, nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar, pero tenemos asuntos por resolver- Light se despidió en ademan y se dirigió al mostrador para pedir un café cargado, ciertamente lo necesitaba, estaba sumamente cansado y adolorido tanto física como emocionalmente.

Afuera de la cafetería Near caminaba despreocupadamente delante de mello, este camino más aprisa para emparejarse con él. No asimilaba lo recién ocurrido.

-Escúchame bien Near- comenzó con tono grave, pero el albino seguía con su actitud relajada de siempre y eso comenzaba a alterarlo. –Si hiciste eso para retarme yo…

-No lo hice por eso- trató de sonar lo mas convincente posible, se sentía nervioso por dentro pero por nada del mundo se lo dejaría saber a Mello, eso sería una muestra de debilidad…los sentimientos son la mayor debilidad de las personas, porque después de todo, buenos o malos son…el reflejo del alma. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido. –Sabes que lo que esta haciendo Elle no es correcto ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Mello frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que las acciones que el detective estaba ejerciendo actualmente eran erróneas, pero aun así el veía a L como su modelo a seguir y el hecho de que alguien…especialmente Near, hablara mal al respecto, sin importar que fuera cierto, lo irritaba de sobremanera.

-Bueno- ambos se detuvieron frente al edificio. Mello se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta convincente de parte del albino. –Near tomó un mechón de su cabello y alzó su mirada. –El principio de resolución de L se basaba primordialmente en dos cosas, teoría y práctica

-Eso ya lo sé- gruño Mello entrando al cuartel. Detestaba el tono de superioridad del chiquillo, porque después de todo eso era lo que era y por esa razón le molestaba que siempre estuviera un paso delante de él.

Near se encogió de hombros y opto por ingresar al edificio.

-Analizar, después actuar, eso es lo que debería hacer L….debería- se detuvó en la entrada de su actual habitación. Mello exhaló con molestia y se encaminó decidido a Near.

Alzó su brazo y dio un fuerte golpe al costado de la cabeza del albino, pero este no se inmuto por la acción, ni siquiera parpadeo.

-No cuestiones los métodos de L, te molesta que haya alguien superior a ti, aunque no quieras admitirlo, la envidia te corroe- presionó con fuerza el pecho del albino con su dedo índice. Near arrugó ligeramente la cara por el dolor y lo sujetó con ambas manos. –Y otra cosa- retiró su dedo y sujetó el rostro de Near con ambas manos para verlo directo a los ojos. La respiración de Near comenzó a incrementarse al sentir la respiración del rubio tan cerca, aquel cálido aliento con aroma a chocolate era verdaderamente irresistible.

Mello cerró los ojos y aprisionó los labios de Near con los suyos. Las blanquecinas manos de Near comenzaron a temblar ante la ola de emociones que recorría su cuerpo.

-Ahora estamos a mano- dijo Mello al separarse del beso. Se dio vuelta y se marchó a su habitación dejando a Near con sus mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de café y observó las negras nubes que amenazaban con liberarse en cualquier momento.

Vació el café en un árbol. Nada de lo que probaba tenia sabor ahora, era tan ilógico el no poder percibir los sabores de los alimentos como antes, pero no era lo único, también había perdido el sentido, la verdadera razón de su existencia, solo los escasos recuerdos dolorosos acompañados del mismo sentimiento se repetían constantemente en su mente, ¿Acaso los recordaba a voluntad?

Los recuerdos lo lastimaban, intentaba fallidamente de recordar lo sucedido durante la investigación del caso junto a Ryuzaki, pero tan pronto una escena se formaba, su mente se nublaba nuevamente.

Dio un paso en dirección del cuartel pero se detuvo, lo mejor era esperar a que Ryuzaki volviera.

Caminó aun indeciso rumbo a la mansión de Ryuzaki pero se frenó en seco al ver una pareja paseando por la acera de enfrente, iban tomados de la mano, se veían tan…felices.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era ese sentimiento, sus recuerdos se habían ido junto con esa dicha y pasión por la vida. Miró con recelo sus níveas manos ¿Cuántas veces el suicido no se había cruzado por su cabeza?...demasiadas, sentía un terrible vacio dentro de sí que ni siquiera Ryuzaki era capaz de llenar, si bien le había provisto de infinidad de lujos…

Deslizó su mano dentro de su abrigo. Un leve quejido salió de sus labios al sentir su adolorido y marcado cuello. Adentró su mano debajo de la camisa y sujetó con fuerza la cadena de oro que pendía de su cuello.

Lo dudó un momento…Ryuzaki le había dado todo lo que quería…mas no lo que necesitaba, le había privado de lo más importante, del amor y del cariño que alguna vez le brindó.

Sin más, arrancó la cadena y la lanzó lejos, se levantó de la banca y siguió caminando.

Innumerables veces le había dicho a Ryuzaki que lo amaba y lo necesitaba, muy a pesar de la fría e inquebrantable actitud del detective.

Se detuvo frente a un reconocido hotel. No quería pasar la noche junto a Ryuzaki, eso sería aceptar nuevamente los malos tratos del pelinegro, se sentía cansado de eso, su cuerpo estaba por colapsar en cualquier momento del inmenso dolor que sufría, a duras penas había conseguido levantarse esa mañana.

-Creo que- metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir y sacó su billetera. Pasaría la noche ahí, aunque Ryuzaki se enfadara por ello. –Me quedare aquí- dio un paso al frente para cruzar la calle pero entonces visualizo a alguien saliendo del hotel. Era Ryuzaki tomando la mano de…¿Matt?

Dejó caer la cartera al piso y se quedó estático viendo la escena.

Ryuzaki acariciaba con ternura los hombros del pelirrojo y acto seguido le entrego un suéter. Ambos se recargaron en el vehículo que recién acababa de llegar, sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

El pelinegro deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Matt y procedió a besarlo con dulzura sin percatarse de la presencia del castaño.

-Así que era eso- la voz de Light comenzó a quebrarse. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho se hizo presente.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta. La luz de un rayo atravesó el negro cielo y acto seguido comenzó a llover fuertemente.

Light aceleró el paso, no sabía a dónde iba, lo único que deseaba era alejase de todo, su cuerpo le ardía a cada paso que daba, pero no importaba, el dolor de sus heridas emocionales lo superaban en creces.

Siguió corriendo, cruzando las calles sin importar las advertencias de los semáforos. Dobló en una esquina y finalmente se detuvo.

-Eres…"Eres un maldito bastardo Ryuzaki"- sujetó sus rodillas con ambas manos, agitado por la reciente carrera.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado, de sus cabellos castaños escurrían gotas de agua. Observó su reflejo en el charco de agua que yacía debajo de él.

-Patético- se dijo a si mismo mirando con atención su rostro. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia.


	3. Dolor

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado, de sus cabellos castaños escurrían gotas de agua. Observó su reflejo en el charco de agua que yacía debajo de él.

-Patético- se dijo a si mismo mirando con atención su rostro. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia.

Se recargó en la helada pared del callejón y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban libremente por sus mejillas en conjunto con el agua de la lluvia. Cerró sus ojos para sentir como el agua que se deslizaba por su níveo rostro arrastraba las lágrimas… si tan solo pudiera llevarse también el dolor de su alma.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, se había quedado dormido en aquel callejón. El cansancio y la tristeza le impidieron continuar su andar, aunque en parte estaba agradecido por eso, de igual forma no podía regresar esa noche a la casa de aquel que tanto amaba y por quien tanto sufría.

Sería imposible volver y mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que ahora Ryuzaki había conseguido un nuevo amor, aquellas caricias, aquellos dulces besos y las cálidas palabras que alguna vez le llegó a dar ahora pertenecían a otra persona y ese era Matt.

Que rabia sentía por dentro, una mezcla de melancolía y enfado…enfado con Matt por haberle arrebatado a su único amor, enfado con Ryuzaki por engañarlo y usarlo de una forma tan despiadada, solo para saciarse en su exhausto y adolorido cuerpo, pero sobretodo enfado consigo mismo por no detener aquello que tanto daño le hacía, una relación claramente dañina y enfermiza cuyo único fin consistía en el deseo y egoísmo del pelinegro.

Se sujetó de la pared con una mano mientras apoyaba la otra en el piso para incorporarse. Frunció el entrecejo al hacerlo, las heridas de su frágil cuerpo le recordaban su triste y patética realidad, en efecto su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo.

Su ropa estaba empapada y había tirado su billetera en aquel cruel escenario que destrozó la única esperanza de que Ryuzaki lo llegara a amar.

Caminaba lentamente por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, no sabía exactamente la hora pero a juzgar por los pocos locales abiertos a su paso, seguramente no pasaba de las seis de la mañana.

Mil dudas se cruzaban en su mente con cada difícil y doloroso paso que daba, ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Ryuzaki?, esta vez había llegado a su límite y no podía seguir viviendo como un simple juguete que pudiera usar a su antojo, eso no, debía respetar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, no se resignaría a soportar más faltas del detective…no más.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que se detuviera, podía sentir el punzante dolor recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y sin embargo no se comparaba a la tristeza y el dolor emocional que tenía en ese momento.

Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Ryuzaki sin restricciones, aun a pesar del dolor y el rechazo que experimentaba cada vez que estaban juntos… ¿Cuántas mentiras…cuantas promesas rotas?

No soportó más, estaba cerca de llegar a la mansión pero el dolor le impedía continuar.

Miró al cielo afligido, si bien maldecía a diario no poder recordar nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado, ahora pedía a gritos que aquel doloroso recuerdo, aquella tortuosa imagen que seguía cruzándose en su mente una y otra vez se esfumara.

Se sentó con cuidado sobre la acera, tan solo debía cruzar la calle y doblar en la esquina.

¿Cuántas veces no le pedía a Ryuzaki que se quedara a su lado? Y sin embargo él se marchaba apenas amanecía…y ¿Para qué?...solo para estar con Matt.

-Maldito mentiroso- vocifero golpeando el pavimento con su puño cerrado. –Siempre recriminándome cuando eras tú quien mentía- cerró sus ojos y recargo su cabeza sobre ambas manos

Ryuzaki bajó de su limosina y se dirigió al cuartel con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mello recién salía de su habitación cuando se topo cara a cara con el pelinegro.

-Vaya- exclamó el rubio cruzándose de brazos, mas el pelinegro no le tomo importancia. –Tus salidas con mi amigo se han vuelto más frecuentes últimamente- comentó en voz alta, esperando que Ryuzaki se dignara a contestar.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Ryuzaki se devolvió para encarar al rubio, en ese momento Near salió de su habitación con una barra de chocolate en la mano.

-Mello ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…- guardó silencio al ver la amenazadora mirada que el detective le dirigía a su compañero. –Mal momento- enroscó un mechón de su cabello en su dedo y se dio la vuelta pero fue detenido por los hombros por el rubio.

-"Alto ahí Near"- el albino rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

-Dile a quien vimos en la cafetería y en qué estado se encontraba- el pelinegro arqueó una ceja y lo observo con atención.

-Bueno…yo- Near miró de reojo al rubio.

-Habla ya que no tengo todo el día- se quejó Ryuzaki recargándose en la pared.

-Claro- habló Mello quitándole la barra de chocolate a Near para después morderla. –No tienes tiempo para atender el cuartel, pero está de sobra para Salir a revolcarte con…- Ryuzaki lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared.

-No te metas en mis asuntos- decía apretando la fuerza de su agarre.

-"Yagami"- dijo Near precipitadamente para llamar su atención y así evitar una segura pelea.

-¿Qué?- Ryuzaki soltó a mello, este comenzó a toser a causa de la presión ejercida por Ryuzaki.

-Vimos a Light en la cafetería- decía moviendo su pie en círculos en el piso, estaba nervioso por como pudiera reaccionar Ryuzaki.

-Así que me está desafiando- apretó sus puños con rabia y se encaminó a la salida del edificio.

Light respiraba entrecortadamente, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas a causa de la fiebre como consecuencia de la lluvia.

Trató fallidamente de incorporarse pero no lo consiguió. De pronto una conocida voz lo alertó.

-¡Light!- gritó Misa a todo pulmón bajando de una limosina. El susodicho carraspeo y se puso de pie con dificultad. La rubia se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo de espaldas al piso.

-"Auch"- se quejó Light al sentir el fuerte impacto sobre el duro asfalto. Misa lo veía estupefacta, tanto tiempo sin verlo ni saber nada de él.

-Light- dijo tocando su ropa. –Estas mojado - el castaño trato de hacerla a un lado pero se sentía muy débil.

-Misa quítate- la rubia recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Light.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente al rostro de Light, el castaño volteó su rostro hacia un lado para evitar el beso.

Misa besó su mejilla y sonrió.

-Vamos Light no seas penoso, no tiene nada de malo besar a tu novia

-"Con que novia"- Misa se apartó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Ryuzaki a sus espaldas.

Light se apoyó en sus codos y entrecerró sus ojos para verlo mejor. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-Ryuzaki eres un…- L no lo dejó terminar, lo sujetó con fuerza del cabello y tiró con fuerza de ellos obligándolo a hacer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Misa que observaba a distancia, dio un paso al frente.

-"Oye suéltalo"- le espetó con molestia. –"Lo lastimas"- Ryuzaki la observó con odio sin soltar al castaño ni aflojar la fuerza del agarre.

-En cuanto a ti zorra barata, será mejor que te largues, a menos claro que te quieras someter a un interrogatorio y créeme que tengo las pruebas necesarias para llevarlo a cabo- Misa retrocedió un paso. Recordaba a la perfección aquel cruel y asfixiante interrogatorio, en definitiva no pensaba exponerse a que eso se repitiera.

La rubia se alejó del lugar y se dirigió nuevamente a la limosina.

-" Suéltame Ryuzaki"- se quejaba sujetando las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas.

–Si quieres hacerla de ramera que así sea- lo levantó de un brusco jalón. Un fuerte quejido se escapo de los labios de Light.


	4. Cuando el dolor se intensifica

-"Suéltame Ryuzaki"- se quejaba sujetando las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas.

–Si quieres hacerla de ramera que así sea- lo levantó de un brusco jalón. Un fuerte quejido se escapo de los labios de Light.

-¿Qué rayos dices?- Light apretó sus ojos con fuerza. –"Tú eres un maldito mentiroso, te vi con Matt"- le espetó con lagrimas en los ojos, maldiciendo interiormente su debilidad en ese momento. Cuantas ganas tenía de darle un bien merecido golpe y sin embargo su cuerpo no lo dejaba.

-Ah- Ryuzaki lo soltó del agarre provocando que Light cayera de rodillas al suelo. –Ya veo- sonrió de medio lado. –Así que estas celoso- observó neutral al castaño el cual respiraba agitadamente con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

No obtuvo respuesta. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle semejante idiotez?, por supuesto que estaba celoso. Maldito el día que perdió sus recuerdos, de no ser por ello podría saber con exactitud el porqué Ryuzaki se comportaba de dicha forma con él.

-En ese caso- Ryuzaki sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para hacer una rápida llamada. Light no comprendió bien las palabras, ya que el pelinegro le dio la espalda. –Tenias muchas ganas de ir al cuartel ¿No es así?- dijo levantándolo con fuerza del suelo. El castaño frunció el entrecejo a causa del dolor. –Entonces vamos- Light ponía resistencia al caminar pero Ryuzaki lo jalaba con fuerza de la mano.

Poco a poco se dejo llevar, su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo a cada paso, de nada le serviría poner resistencia alguna, estaba exhausto y sobretodo cansado.

Cansado de las mentiras, de las falsas acusaciones de las cuales no era capaz de desmentir dadas las circunstancias y su fallida memoria.

-"¿Por qué demonios lo trajiste?"- cuestionó Mello furioso al ver como Ryuzaki le ponía nuevamente las esposas a Light, el castaño ya no oponía resistencia alguna, estaba cansado, adolorido y enfermo. –Si dijiste que él era…- guardo silencio al percatarse de sus palabras.

Near corrió al lado de Light, se veía en muy mal estado, ¿Por qué L no cedía de una buena vez con eso?

-Light- le llamó dando suaves palmadas en las mejillas del castaño, pero apenas tuvo contacto con su piel se dio cuenta. –Tiene fiebre- dijo colocando su mano en la frente de Light.

-"L basta"- Mello se levantó de su asiento pero entonces escucho un conocido ruido. Se acercó a la ventana y efectivamente, era Matt el cual había llegado en su motocicleta. –"Para ya con esto"- Ryuzaki término de esposar al castaño.

-Nuevamente te lo hago saber- habló con seriedad. –No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que lo es!- Mello dio un fuerte golpe en la pared.

Ryuzaki tomó asiento frente al monitor de la pantalla de su computadora.

-"Dame el café"- ordenó con frialdad al castaño sin retirar la vista del monitor. Light respiraba agitadamente, sentía como la fiebre aumentaba minuto a minuto.

-No…soy- decía entrecortadamente respirando con dificultad. Mello observaba con rabia a L, mientras que Near buscaba en el cajón de uno de los muebles el botiquín de primeros auxilios. –Tu sirviente- Ryuzaki frunció el ceño y alzó su brazo para después tirar con fuerza de las esposas, haciendo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

-No lo volveré a repetir- le amenazó alzando nuevamente su brazo.

-"Maldición L ya para con todo esto"- exigía el rubio con sus puños cerrados. Ryuzaki lo observó desafiante.

-Si tanto te molesta te puedes ir- pusó su dedo pulgar en su boca. –Pensándolo mejor vete, estas despedido.

-¡¿Qué?!- Near se abstuvo de buscar el medicamento, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mello sonrió de medio lado y acto seguido se encogió de hombros.

-Y pensar que te admiraba- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la habitación. El albino salió detrás de él.

-Obedece Kira- Light apoyo su rodilla en el suelo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse.

-No…soy…un asesino- ¿Qué de cierto había en esas palabras?, ni el mismo lo sabía, con trabajo recordaba una parte de su vida y los escasos recuerdos que acudían a su mente eran de infinita tristeza.

Estaba atrapado en un lugar donde la palabra amor carecía completamente de sentido y el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más.

-"Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira"- repetía el pelinegro una y otra vez. Las facciones de Light se tensaron, estiró su brazo con dificultad para alcanzar la humeante taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa de al lado, acto seguido la entregó a Ryuzaki.

El pelinegro dio un sorbo y después arrojó el caliente líquido en el rostro de Light.

-kkjj- el castaño mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar llorar, no lo haría, no enfrente de Ryuzaki. Definitivamente no le daría el gusto de dejar que lo viera sufrir.

En ese momento Matt entró en la habitación

-Hola- saludó quitándose los googles. El castaño forzó la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta en el cual yacía recargado el pelirrojo.

Ryuzaki hizó una seña de que se acercara, el pelirrojo lo dudo un momento al ver a Light esposado y de rodillas a su lado, pero finalmente opto por entrar. El pelinegro se puso de pie.

Light cerró sus ojos con fuerza, un fuerte dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba a cada momento.

-Esto- decía Elle rodeando el cuello de Matt con ambos brazos. –Es amor- cerró sus ojos y procedió a besar con ternura al pelirrojo, el cual se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Light golpeando el suelo con sus puños cerrados. Ryuzaki lo miró de reojo y se separo del beso. –"¿Por qué me lastimas así?"- cuestionó con su voz quebrada nuevamente las lagrimas brotaban de sus tristes ojos.

-¿Lastimar?- Ryuzaki dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda del castaño con su pie, haciéndolo caer de nueva cuenta al piso, posteriormente colocó su pie en la espalda de Light para evitar que se levantara.

-"Esto es lastimar"- estiró su brazo para tomar unas copias al lado de la computadora y las arrojó frente al castaño. Matt observaba neutral a Light.

Light tomó las copias y empezó a hojearlas para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué…es…esto?- preguntó forzosamente, comenzaba a ver borroso.

-Lee la última página- Light obedeció y leyó el nombre escrito sobre la hoja.

-W…watari- Ryuzaki le arrebató las copias y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con su puño cerrado. Light llevo instintivamente su mano a su adolorido rostro.

-"Asesinaste a la única persona que era importante para mí, a la única que se encargo de cuidarme y protegerme cuando apenas era un niño huérfano y solitario…la única en quien confiaba, y eso no es todo"- hojeó las copias hasta la última página en la parte inferior, sin mostrarla al castaño. –Trataste de matarme a mi- Matt se dirigió a una de las sillas y sacó su consola portátil de su chaqueta para empezar a jugar. –"Te ganaste mi confianza para que te revelara mi verdadero nombre, fui un estúpido por creerte"

El castaño frunció el ceño, evitando alzar la vista. Eso no era posible, debía ser otra de las tantas mentiras de Ryuzaki.

-"Así que no me vengas con que no recuerdas nada"- lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa para verlo a los ojos. Light harto de escuchar tantas tonterías lo escupió en el rostro, recibiendo a cambio otro golpe en la mejilla de parte del pelinegro.

-Eres un maldito bastardo- vocifero sobando su mejilla. –¡Te odio Elle Lawliet!- de inmediato cubrió su boca con ambas manos. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Matt salió de la habitación anticipando lo siguiente.

Pudo verlo, el intenso odio que reflejaban los oscuros ojos de Ryuzaki. Enseguida palideció, su cuerpo se estremeció frenéticamente, sentía el miedo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza al sentir aquella fría mirada posarse en su persona.

-R…Ryuzaki- abrió lentamente sus ojos pero la oscuridad que lo rodeaba le impedía ver con claridad en donde se encontraba. –"Ryuzaki"- se levantó con las pocas energías que su frágil cuerpo almacenaba, sentía sus mejillas arder y el dolor en su cuerpo se había incrementado. –"Déjame salir"- finalmente se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba, solo una vez Ryuzaki lo había encerrado en ese oscuro lugar, se trataba del pequeño cuarto que yacía en el sótano de la mansión del pelinegro.

-Maldición- se dejó caer al piso abrazando sus rodillas, como odiaba ese lugar, si algo le aterraba más que ver a Ryuzaki enojado, era eso…la oscuridad y el detective lo sabía a la perfección.

Y es que cuando la oscuridad lo cubría podía sentirlo, era una sensación escalofriante como si se tratara de otra persona intentando dominarle, una segunda presencia aguardando en su interior, ¿De qué se trataba?...tal vez si pudiera recordar su pasado lo entendería.

-¡Déjame salir!- gritó golpeando con su pie la puerta, desesperado, agobiado, débil. –"Lo prometiste"- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos marrones.

Solo una vez Ryuzaki lo había encerrado en ese lugar, lo recordaba a la perfección, fue el día después de que se mudara con él y todo por pedirle que abandonara el cuartel.

Pero… ¿Realmente había hecho mal en decírselo?...lo único que él deseaba era pasar más tiempo a su lado, tal vez el estrés que implicaba liderar las decenas de casos que se presentaban semana a semana lo ponían de mal humor, quizás era esa la causa de su hostil comportamiento y la frialdad que ahora presentaba.

No obtuvo respuesta, a cambio de eso fue llevado a ese oscuro lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, lo había encerrado durante casi un día.

Ese día había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo y sin embargo Ryuzaki le prometió que no volvería a suceder, que estaba alterado e injustamente descargo su enfado en él, y como siempre le creyó…que estúpido es no poder elegir a quien amar y cuando dejar de hacerlo.

-Por favor- dijo en un hilo de voz con la esperanza de obtener respuesta.

El sonido de unas llaves se escuchó en el exterior, la perilla de la puerta giró y en ese momento un rayo de luz iluminó su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que sus labios articularon al ver al pelinegro con su serio semblante de siempre, claramente no estaba arrepentido, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del inmenso daño que le estaba ocasionando?

-No tengo tiempo para preguntas estúpidas- Ryuzaki lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa y lo arrojó contra el escritorio de una de las esquinas del cuarto.

-"kjjj"- el impacto aturdió a Light de momento dejándolo sin aire por el fuerte golpe en su estomago.

El pelinegro se encaminó decidido a él y se bajo la bragueta del pantalón.

-Si quieres comportarte como una ramera entonces ejerce como una- dijo con frialdad retirando los pantalones del castaño.

Light respiraba con dificultad, se reprendía mentalmente por no haber parado aquello cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El buscaba protección y cariño, obteniendo a cambio humillación y golpes. Un agonizante trato que día a día le hacía aborrecer cada vez más su patética existencia, sin recuerdos…sin amor.

Se apoyó con ambos codos para incorporarse cuando sintió como sus bóxers eran arrancados con fuerza, pero Ryuzaki sujetó ambas manos de Light con una sola.

-Por favor- pedía con su respiración agitada, se sentía a desfallecer, ya no contenía las lagrimas, simplemente…no podía.

-Te…amo- articulo forzosamente, deseando que Ryuzaki cediera de continuar aquello.


End file.
